1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide which is positioned in the transfer section of an electrophotographic copying machine or printer and assists the conveyance of recording media onto which images will be transferred. Particularly, the invention is directed to a best suited guide for such purposes as mentioned above which is highly resistant to severe environments and has high durability to offer a long service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When patterns developed on electrophotographic photosensitive plates are transferred onto recording papers by corona charging, there have so far been used transfer devices which are provided with guides having volume resistivities of about 10.sup.5 -10.sup.10 .OMEGA.cm for conveying recording papers properly. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 10766/83 and 10767/83 describe such guiding means. However, particularly in duplicating for a long time or a large number of copies or prints in a high-temperature atmosphere, the surface layer of such a guide is worn out, causing the necessity of exchanging a part of the transfer section.
The above prior art, taking into account only the retention of initial electrical characteristics, is not only insufficient in the control of resistance against the leak of electric current used for the transfer but also inadequate in considering the abrasion resistance of the guide from the viewpoint of duplicating a large number of copies or prints.